Nude Nerves
by QueenTyZula
Summary: The nerve of some people... 100-150 drabbles for the Pro-bending Circuit competition.
1. Chapter 1

Asami gave herself a once over in the mirror. "I'm ready," she told herself, confidently.

With two, wide strides, she stepped confidently to exit the lady's powder room.

She made it out of the door, descending the spiral staircase for Korra and her family for their formal dinner with her own grandmother, Princess Azula. At Korra's sudden dropped mouth and wide eyes, Asami paused, glancing at Azula, who raised a disapproving eyebrow.

 _I blew it!_ She thought.

"Um, Asami," called Tonraq, voice rumbling throughout the mansion. "We, um, you're welcome to finish dressing".

Asami gasped, looking down to see her skirt missing. She would've fainted, but Azula stepped in, "Oh, Peasant, my sweetie is following tradition. Marriage proposals are normally done completely in the nude," she gave a wink, shoving Asami to her avatar.

She revealed an engagement ring, "Korra will you marry me?" She asked, on one bare knee.


	2. Jetara

Katara could not believe her eyes. There he was like a spring in the desert or maybe a thorn in a rose. She wasn't sure which analogy was more logical, but there was no mistaking. Jet was back.

"You don't need to be afraid, Katara, I've changed," he told her and…she believed him.

Here they were preparing to find Appa, discussing possible locations with Lake Laogi looming vast and seemingly deep from their position on the beach.

"Do you still believe I'm your enemy?" Asked Jet, his lips so strange without their usual grassroot dangling from them.

Katara said nothing.

"What do I have to do to prove myself?" He asked, flinging away his shirt, revealing the thrashes, an angry red on his torso and shoulders, he reached for his trousers when Katara covered her face.

"I have nothing to hide".

The waterbender couldn't help glimpsing behind a finger.


	3. Vengeance

Things are semi-normal for all, but one man. He cannot shake the heartbreak that has led him here. On the rooftop, watching her. Latched to his waist is steel and sharp. He has waited for the opportunity. He watches her, green eyes sharp.

Her brilliant, female lover leaves, bidding her a kiss after they enjoy one another between silk sheets.

"Enjoy, it will be your last time, Avatar," he mutters, clutching the handle of his gold knife.

Not bothering to hide her nudity, she waves goodbye from the windowsill when her lover leaves. In plain sight. He smiles, aiming his knife, ready to lodge between a naked, ample bosom where her heartbeat rests.

"For you, Great Uniter, My...Love!"

Korra spots the glint of steel in the moonlight and gasps as Baatar Jr. plunges from the rooftop.

* * *

 **Word count: 148, Baatar Jr. And Korra. Nudity bonus included.**


	4. Bold Nerves

Avatar Korra had a weird feeling about today from the moment she rose from bed. Asami was gone, up with the sun, so Korra decided to go for a ride on Naga's back throughout Republic City. Instantly as she rode the streets, a shadow loomed overhead, seemingly blocking out the sun. Curious, the avatar turned her eyes upwards, glimpsing a flying man she was not ready to see even after her recovery months ago.

"Zaheer!" She screamed, but not just because it was her former nemesis, more so at the fact that he wore…absolutely nothing. "What are you doing?" She choked.

"Hello there, Avatar!" He greeted with a smile. "Looks, like I'm not the only one who's bored nowadays!"

Korra screamed, waking herself from the dream with sweat on her face. Asami worriedly sat up as well.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

Korra let out a breath. "Dream…no… _nightmare_ ".


	5. King Nerves

His daughter had too much of her aunt in her...

"I'm SINGING in the shower!"

Make that _way_ too much.

Though he was used to the randomness of his late best friend, this so called "King" was making the more patient 80-year old almost wish his sister had flattened Ba Sing Se years ago... _almost_ of course.

Either way, thanks to his witty daughter, he had been chosen to roommate with the new king for the weekend summit and for a while things were...ok...challenging, but ok. The boy was receptive enough at least.

Zuko sighed trying to see the positives when a silhouette slipped into his peripheral vision.

"So," began now King Wu, "Do you think green or red boxers would work tonight?"


	6. The Best Kept Secret

Korra's lost memory was devastating for everyone, especially Bolin. He had planned to tell Mako, but he decided to be smart, for once, and keep his mouth shut about that one time...

Korra was leaving practice, fresh out of the shower, she had thought no one was around so did some flexing in the mirror. Bolin was walking by and took note of the waterbender.

 _OH MY, SPIRITS! OH..._ Bolin held both hands to his mouth to keep from squealing.

His dream had come true, yet before he could say a word, a dark haired woman strolled in like she owned the place...well she kinda did.

"Korra..." Asami said, licking her lips. "How about I join you in the shower next time?"

 _Yeah,_ Bolin decided. He'd never tell that...


	7. Sleep Walking

Tenzin felt as though he had been freed when he spoke with his father in the spirit realm. This freedom transcended into the physical world when he returned. Pema could already sense his motives when he came home and stayed away hoping that her husband would settle his groping when they laid together tonight.

The last thing she wanted was yet another airbender baby on the heels of their newborn son.

After a cold shower, Pema came back to her bedroom to see Tenzin surprisingly awake though his eyes were closed and he was completely bare before her eyes.

Stepping closer, she heard a name that froze her, however as Tenzin gave a provocative dance as he spoke it. Pema hastily flew from the room to find their guest, babysitter still up with a lamp on by her bed, half-dressed herself.

"Lin! Get. Out. Now!" She screamed stomping away.


	8. Maternal Affair

Long may she reign. Zaheer was not one for royalty despite the buried love for his mother, a well-known psychopathic princess.

Perusing Ba Sing Se's royal temple, the airbender glided into the spa where the wicked queen was relaxing with cucumber eyes and green avocado paste covering her face.

"You're just in time, Baby," she cooed, surprising the man and stilling him at the same time.

He knew better. He should leave, but his mind was triggered by an old want and he found himself wondering…

#

Several days passed with no Korra. Zaheer knew his comrades would wonder why he was being so patient suddenly.

"What's wrong, Sweet Baby?" Asked Hou-Ting from her usual place in the spa chair. Swiftly, she revealed a bare breast. "Come to Mama, Baby. Aren't you hungry?"

Zaheer licked his lips. What was another day?

"Ok, Mother," he answered and took a knee.

* * *

 **Words: 149**

 **Earth Queen/Zaheer**


	9. Twisted Love

You know better than this. You know you should not feel this way. Your heart and mind are confused from heartbreak and loneliness. Thankfully, Mother was there to convince the courts for leniency, on the grounds of...insanity.

Of course, you reject this idea, but had no one around to listen until a familiar voice calls to you when you're at your lowest.

You look up to see familiar eyes, so similar to your own. The only person who visits since _she_ abandoned you.

"I'm here, Junior," she says, "I'll always love you".

Love... What a wonderful word to hear. Somebody loves you. Your eyes mist at the thought. You want to touch her. Why not? She's a full grown woman and you, a lonely man.

"Hey, Sis," you say, hoping Opal will return tomorrow.

 **Opal/Bataar Jr. challenge**

 **Words: 139**


	10. Vanity

Bolin walks in his favorite noodle joint, at the wrong time, to snag dinner for himself and Mako. The place is packed and at first he doesn't get why, until he hears...

"Ooh, Tahno, you changed your hair!"

 _Ugh!_ Thinks Bolin, seeing the popular probender and next week's adversary again.

"Yeah," says Tahno to his plethora of fangirls. "I am in love. My new girlfriend wanted to match". Bolin paid no mind to the banter until Varrick's wedding three years later.

Bolin walks into the vacant kitchen, at the wrong time, to sneak a pastry when he sees Tahno and the woman with the same hairstyle in one another's arms.

"It's been a while, Sweetie," she says, running her fingers over his scalp and leaning to kiss.

Bolin runs away, blanching when he sees Opal.

"Bolin," she greets. "Have you seen my mom?"

 **Tahno/Suyin**

 **Words:** 149


End file.
